1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of metal detectors such as those typically found in office buildings and airports. Such metal detectors are the type where persons and objects pass through a magnetic field created by circuitry in the detector whereby the presence of metal may be determined. Most such metal detectors are based on pulse induction technology, and while the improvement of this invention may be used with virtually any type of walkthrough metal detector, it is believed that the improvement will be utilized primarily in combination with pulse induction detectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As indicated above, walkthrough metal detectors are quite old and well known in the art. Obviously, at this point in our country""s history, the importance of metal detectors has perhaps never been greater. While such metal detectors have been known and used for many years in facilities such as airports and government buildings, use of walkthrough metal detectors has recently been expanded to a wide variety of public facilities, including, for example, office buildings and public schools.
With regard to current state-of-the-art walkthrough metal detectors, they are typically a relatively permanent installation. That is to say, the device comprises an inverted U-shaped configuration that is erected and installed in a substantially permanent manner at the entry point where persons and objects are to be screened.
It is therefore apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved metal detector capable of relatively easy disassembly, transportation, and re-assembly for use at a different location. Such an improved metal detector must be of relatively light weight, preferably capable of being carried by one person. Of course, such an improved metal detector must also provide for ease of re-assembly without damage to the detector""s circuitry, so that the reliability of its use is not compromised.
It was with these and other goals in mind that the present invention was developed.
The present invention comprises an improvement in metal detectors of the type where persons and objects pass through a magnetic field created by circuitry in the detector whereby the presence of metal may be determined. The improvement comprises a foldable enclosure for the detector""s circuitry, that foldable enclosure comprising a plurality of detector panels and means for connecting each one of the panels to at least one other of the panels, whereby the foldable enclosure may be erected to define a substantially inverted U-shaped configuration having a closed top, opposing legs extending downwardly from the top, and an open bottom defined by the space between the legs. The improvement further comprises a base dimensioned and configured to receive the erected enclosure, whereby the metal detector may be erected and secured in an operative position.
It is to be understood that the scope of this invention is not intended to be limited to any particular circuitry or control devices for the metal detector, though in preferred embodiments described hereinafter, some of these elements will be discussed for purposes of providing a full and complete disclosure of the improvement of this invention.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the articles hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.